This application is a 371 of PCT/FR98/00801 filed Apr. 21, 1998.
This invention relates to new amino acid derivatives possessing an inhibiting action on metalloproteinase of the extracellular matrix, and more particularly gelatinase, a process for the production of these derivatives and pharmaceutical compositions containing them. These derivatives also possess an inhibiting action on the release of xcex1TNF (Tumor Necrosis Factor) as well as on the production of xcex1TGF (Tumor Growth Factor).
The breakdown of the extracellular matrix is due principally to the enzymatic action of metalloproteinase (MMP).
The enzymatic activity of this metalloproteinase is regulated physiologically by natural inhibitors such as TIMP (Tissue Inhibitor of Metalloproteinase) or alpha-2-macroglobulin. An imbalance in the production of the enzymes and their inhibitors leads to a high protein activity observed in pathologies involving a process of breakdown of the extracellular matrix.
Compounds having the property of inhibiting the action of the metalloproteinase involved in the breakdown of the extracellular matrix, such as collagenase, gelatinase and stromelysine therefore may be used in the treatment of pathologies in which metalloproteinase is involved, such as rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, osteoporosis, corneal ulceration, periodontitis, gingivitis or tumorous invasion and metastatic proliferation, atherosclerosis, AIDS, chronic inflammatory diseases of the intestine, these examples not being restrictive.
xcex1TNF is a pro-inflammatory cytokin which is produced initially in the form of an inactive 28 kDa precursor. The cleavage of this precursor leads to the release of an active form of 17 kDa involved in numerous inflammatory, immunological, infectious or malignant pathologies. Compounds inhibiting the release of xcex1TNF therefore may be used in the treatment of numerous pathologies in which xcex1TNF is involved, such as rheumatoid arthritis, Crohn""s disease, plaque sclerosis, septic shock, cancer or cachexia associated with an immunodeficiency, these examples not being restrictive.
xcex1TGF is a growth factor forming part of the EGF (Epidermal Growth Factor) family. It is produced by the embryonic tissues, keratinocytes, macrophages, eosinophiles, epitheliums (mammary gland and cornea), pancreas, gastric mucous membrane, pituitary and brain.
xcex1TGF interacts with the EGF receptor; a cascade of reactions, resulting in mitosis, ensues. xcex1TGF also is mitogenic for tumorous cells.
xcex1TGF induces the transformation and growth of cells in vitro.
An overproduction of xcex1TGF is observed in tumors as well as in cell stock derived from mammary tumors. xcex1TGF also is involved in angiogenesis. It likewise stimulates hypercalcemia and inhibits gastric acid secretion. Finally, it is involved in inflammatory reactions.
Compounds inhibiting the production of xcex1TGF therefore may be used in the treatment of pathologies in which xcex1TGF is involved, such as cancer, psoriasis, eczema, the formation of keloids, diabetic retinopathy, atherosclerosis, inflammatory diseases, these examples not being restrictive.
Numerous inhibitors of MMP and/or of TNF release already are known, the most active being the derivatives of hydroxamic acid with the general formula I: 
wherein R1 represents an alkyl chain, generally isobutyl, and AA an amino acid or an amino acid chain. Such compounds are described, for example, in patent applications EP 0214639, WO 93/20047, WO 94/02447, WO 94/21625, WO 94/10990, WO 95/06031. MMP inhibitors inhibiting the production of xcex1TGF are described in international application WO 96/25156.
Other compounds have been described as inhibitors of matrix metalloproteinase in which the hydroxamic function has been replaced by a thiol (general formula II) or phosphinic (general formula III) function. 
Finally, derivatives of N-carboxymethyl peptides also have been claimed (general formula IV). 
In these different families, the R1 residue interacts with the subsite Sxe2x80x21 of the various enzymes. The stereochemistry of the carbon bearing this residue is essential for activity and must be of precise configuration, R, in the case of hydroxamic (J. Enzyme Inhibition, (1987), 2, 1-22) and phosphinic derivatives. None of the existing patents describing the MMP inhibitors makes reference to disubstitution on the R1-bearing carbon.
The substitution of this carbon therefore is of extreme importance for activity, and it has been shown in particular that substitution of the hydrogen in this carbon with a methyl remainder brings about a loss of activity of a factor of 300 between compound V and compound VI (J. Am. Chem. Soc. (1995), 117, 4671-4682). 
R. P. ROBINSON et al. (Bioorg. Med. Chem. Letters (1996), 6, 1719-1724) also have studied the substitution of this carbon. The gem disubstitution leads systematically to a significant loss of activity (compound VII versus compounds VIII and IX). 
This invention is derived from the discovery made by the Inventors that, in a completely unexpected manner considering the state of the art set forth above, the compounds of the following general formula X: 
characterized by a gem disubstitution of this carbon with an R1 residue and an alcohol function are powerful inhibitors of metalloproteinase of the extracellular matrix, and more particularly of gelatinase (inhibiting concentration at 50%: C150 less than 200 nM). These compounds also inhibit the release of xcex1TNF from macrophages in mice stimulated by LPS (lipopolysaccharides) (C150: 10 to 0.01 xcexcM) as well as the production of xcex1TGF.
This invention has as its purpose to provide new compounds inhibiting metalloproteinase, and/or the release of xcex1TNF and/or the production of xcex1TGF, the different inhibition activities of 
R6 represents xe2x80x94H, or a C1 to C6 alkoxy group, or a benzyloxy group,
R7 represents xe2x80x94H, or a halogen atom such as xe2x80x94Cl or xe2x80x94Br,
R1 represents:
a C3 to C16 linear or branched, or C3 to C6 cyclized alkyl chain, said chain comprising, as the case may be, a heteroatom such as O, S or N,
a phenoxyalkyl or phenylalkyl group, substituted or unsubstituted, or a heteroarylalkyl group, the alkyl group being C2 to C5,
R2 represents:
a hydrogen atom, or,
a C1 to C5 alkyl or C2 to C5 alkylidene group, or
a hydroxyl, a C1 to C6 alkoxy or a benzyloxy, provided that Y represents xe2x80x94CONHOH when R2 represents a hydroxyl, or
a hydroxymethyl, or C1 to C6 alkoxymethyl group, or
an arylalkyl group in which the alkyl portion is C1 to C6, an aryloxymethyl group, an arylthiomethyl group, a heteroarylthiomethyl group, in which aryl designates a phenyl remainder, possibly substituted, in particular by xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OCH3, a linear or branched C1 to C3 alkyl group, a halogen such as xe2x80x94Cl or xe2x80x94Br, an amine group such as xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH3, xe2x80x94NHCOOR10, R10 representing a linear or branched C1 to C3 alkyl group, or
A phthalimide alkyl group in which the alkyl portion is C1 to C6, or
an alkoxycarbonylmethyl group (alkoxy designating methoxy, ethoxy), a benzyloxycarbonylmethyl, an acetylmethyl, provided that Y represents xe2x80x94SH in these three cases.
AA represents an amino acid, or an amino acid chain, these amino acids being natural or otherwise, and advantageously with an absolute S configuration, in particular an amino acid with the formula these compounds being comparable or even superior to those of compounds of the state of the art described above.
This invention further has as its purpose to provide new medicines containing the aforementioned new compounds as active principle, and offering the advantage of possessing a better bioavailability than the compounds of the state of the art described above.
This invention likewise has as its purpose the use of the aforementioned new compounds for the preparation of new medicines described above, capable of being used in the context of treatment of pathologies in which the metalloproteinase of the extracellular matrix and/or xcex1TNF are involved, as well as pathologies in which an overproduction of xcex1TGF is involved.
This invention has as its subject compounds of the following general formula (X): 
in which:
Y represents:
xe2x80x94CONHOH, or
xe2x80x94SH, or
a group with the formula 
xe2x80x83or
a group with the formula 
in which:
R4 represents xe2x80x94H, or a C1 to C6 alkyl group, or a phenylalkyl group in which the alkyl group is C1 to C6,
R5 represents a group with the formula 
in which R represents:
a C1 to C4 linear or branched alkyl chain,
a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Y group in which Y represents a ring of 4 to 6 carbon atoms in the ring comprising, as the case may be, one or several heteroatoms such as O, S or N, said ring being aromatic or nonaromatic, substituted as the case may be, in particular by one or several xe2x80x94OCH3, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NH2 groups, or by one or several halogen atoms chosen in particular from among xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, xe2x80x94F and xe2x80x94I,
a group with the formula 
R3 represents a group with the formula xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(R8)nxe2x80x94R9 in which:
n represents 0 or 1,
R8 represents a linear or branched alkyl chain, with 1 to 8 carbon atoms comprising, as the case may be, one or several heteroatoms such as O or S,
R9 represents a hydrogen atom or a methyl, nitrile, morpholino, phenyl, methoxy, hydroxyl, thiomethyl group, or a group with the formula xe2x80x94CH(NH2)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH, or a xe2x80x94N(CH3)2 group.
More particularly, the invention has as its subject the compounds characterized by the following general formula (Xa): 
in which:
Y represents xe2x80x94CONHOH,
R1 represents:
xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2,
More particularly, the invention has as its subject, by way of preferred compounds, those a corresponding to the above-noted formulas X or Xa, in which R represents a group with the formula 
in which Ra and Rb represent a halogen atom, in particular a chlorine atom.
More particularly the invention also has as its subject, by way of preferred compounds, those corresponding to the above-noted formulas X or Xa, in which R3 represents a group with the formula
xe2x80x94NH xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94SCH3
The invention further has as its subject any mixture comprising, on the one hand, compounds with the following formula (XI.1): 
in which Y, R1 and R2, AA and R3 are such as defined above and, on the other, compounds with the following formula (XI.2): 
in which Y, R1 R2, AA and R3 have the meaning indicated hereinabove, the proportion of the compounds (XI.1) and XI.2) in the mixture advantageously being approximately 50% to approximately 99% for the compound of formula (XI.1) and approximately 50% to approximately 1% for the compound of formula (XI.2).
xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, 
R2 represents:
an alkyl group with 1 to 5 carbon atoms, in particular a methyl or propyl group,
a hydroxyl, or
an alkoxy group with 1 to 5 carbon atoms, in particular a methoxy group,
R represents:
xe2x80x94C(CH3)3,
xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, 
xe2x80x83aromatic or nonaromatic, in which Ra and Rb, independently of one another, represent xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, xe2x80x94I, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94OCH3, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NH2,
a group with the formula 
R3 represents a xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)n1xe2x80x94R9 group in which:
n1 represents 0, 1 or 2,
R9 represents xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1N, xe2x80x94COOCH3, xe2x80x94SCH3, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)2OH, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94OCH3, xe2x80x94CH(NH2)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH, 
Compounds particularly preferred in the context of this invention are those possessing a stereochemistry such that the R1 and R2 substituents are positioned in anti in relation to the succinic remainder in accordance with the following formula (XI.1): 
Compounds particularly preferred in the context of this invention are those corresponding to the following formulas: 
The invention likewise has as its subject any pharmaceutical composition comprising, as an active principle, a compound or compounds and/or a mixture or mixtures such as described hereinabove, in combination with an acceptable pharmaceutical vehicle.
The pharmaceutical compositions according to the invention advantageously are presented in a form which may be administered orally, parenterally or rectally.
The pharmaceutical compositions according to the invention preferably are characterized in that the dosage of active principle is approximately 0.1 to approximately 500 mg/kg/day, preferably from 1 to 300 mg/kg/day orally and rectally, and approximately 0.1 xcexcg/kg/day to 1 mg/kg/day parenterally.
Preferred pharmaceutical compositions according to the invention are presented in a form which may be administered orally, in a unit dosage of 1 mg to 250 mg of active principle per dose, and preferably from 10 mg to 250 mg of active principle per dose, at the rate of 1 to 4 doses per day.
Pharmaceutical compositions also preferred according to the invention are presented in a form which may be administered parenterally, in a unit dosage of 1 xcexcg to 50 mg of active principle per injection, at the rate of 1 to 2 injections per day.
The invention likewise has as its subject the use of a compound or compounds and/or a mixture or mixtures such as described hereinabove, for the preparation of a medicine intended for the treatment of human or animal pathologies in which metalloproteinase, and/or xcex1TNF and/or xcex1TGF are involved.
More particularly, the invention has as its subject the use of a compound or compounds and/or a mixture or mixtures such as described hereinabove, for the preparation of a medicine having the property of inhibiting the action of metalloproteinase involved in the breakdown of the extracellular matrix, such as the collagenase, gelatinase and stromelysine, this medicine being intended for the treatment of human or animal pathologies linked to this action of metalloproteinase, in particular for the treatment of:
rheumatoid arthritis,
osteoarthritis,
osteoporosis,
corneal ulceration,
periodontitis,
gingivitis,
tumorous invasions,
metastatic proliferation,
atherosclerosis,
AIDS,
chronic inflammatory diseases of the intestine,
neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer""s disease and plaque sclerosis.
More particularly the invention has as its subject the use of a compound or compounds and/or a mixture or mixtures such as described hereinabove, for the preparation of a medicine having the property of inhibiting the release of xcex1TNF from its inactive precursor, this medicine being intended for the treatment of human or animal pathologies in which xcex1TNF is involved, in particular for the treatment of inflammatory, immunological, infectious or malignant pathologies, such as:
rheumatoid arthritis,
Crohn""s disease,
plaque sclerosis,
septic shock,
cancer,
cachexia associated with an immunodeficiency.
More particularly the invention has as its subject the use of a compound or compounds and/or a mixture or mixtures such as described hereinabove, for the preparation of a medicine having the property of inhibiting the production of xcex1TGF, this medicine being intended for the treatment of human or animal pathologies in which xcex1TGF is involved, such as:
cancer,
psoriasis,
eczema,
formation of keloids,
diabetic retinopathy,
atherosclerosis,
inflammatory diseases.
Generally speaking, the various pathologies capable of being treated in the context of this invention may be classified in the following manner:
I. Systemic inflammatory response syndrome, including:
septicemias, in particular Gram positive bacterium, Gram negative bacterium, fungal, or meningococcemia,
traumatisms and hemorrhages,
burns,
exposures to ionizer radiation,
acute pancreatitis,
respiratory distress syndrome in adults.
II. Reperfusion injuries, such as reperfusion ischemia.
III. Cardiovascular diseases, such as:
myocardial infarction,
congestive heart failure.
IV. Infectious diseases, including:
AIDS,
meningitis,
hepatitis,
arthritis,
periarthritis,
pneumonia,
epiglottitis,
0157:H7 E. Coli infection,
hemolytic uremic syndrome,
thrombolytic thrombocytopenic purpura,
malaria,
hemorrhagic dengue,
leishmaniasis,
leprosy,
septic shock,
streptococcal myositis,
gas gangrene,
tuberculosis,
orchitis,
legionnaires"" disease,
lyme disease,
influenza,
infectious mononucleosis in Burkitt""s lymphoma,
cancer of the rhinopharynx,
viral encephalitis.
V. In obstetrics, gynecology, including:
premature labor,
miscarriage,
sterility.
VI. Autoimmune inflammatory diseases, including:
rheumatoid arthritis and the seronegative arthropathies,
osteoarthritis,
Crohn""s disease, ulcerative colitis,
lupus erythematosus,
iridocyclitis, uveitis and inflammation of the optic nerve,
idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis,
systemic vascularitis and Wegener""s granulomatosis,
sarcoidosis,
orchitis.
VII. Allergic and atopic diseases, including:
asthma,
allergic rhinitis
eczema,
allergic contact dermatitis,
allergic conjunctivitis,
hypersensitivity pneumonitis.
VIII. Malignant diseases, including:
acute lymphoblastic leukemia,
acute monocytic leukemia,
chronic myeloid leukemia,
chronic lymphocytic leukemia,
Hodgkin""s disease,
myeloid splenomegaly,
Kaposi""s sarcoma,
colorectal carcinoma,
malignant histiocytosis,
paraneoplastic syndrome and hypercalcemia in malignant diseases,
IX. Transplants, including:
graft rejection
reaction of the graft against the host
X. Cachexia
XI. Congenital diseases, including:
mucoviscidosis,
familial lymphohistiocytosis,
sickle-cell anemia
XII. Dermatological diseases, including:
psoriasis,
alopecia.
XIII. Neurological diseases, including:
plaque sclerosis
headaches.
XIV. Kidney diseases, including:
nephritic syndrome,
hemodialysis,
uremia.
XV. Toxic treatments, including:
OKT3 therapy,
anti-CD3 therapy,
cytokine therapy,
chemotherapy,
radiotherapy,
chronic salicylate poisoning.
XVI. Idiopathic, metabolic diseases, including:
Wilson""s disease,
hemochromatosis,
xcex11-antitrypsin deficiency,
diabetes,
Hashimoto""s thyroiditis,
osteoporosis.
The invention also has as its subject the processes for preparation of the compounds or mixtures described hereinabove, and forming the subject of the description which follows.
The abbreviations used in the description of the preparation processes of the invention and the detailed description of the experimental portion hereinafter, are the following:
The compounds according to the invention in which Y is a CONHOH group (also designated hereinafter as compounds of formula XV) may be obtained according to the following Diagram I: 
in which:
step 1 consists in condensing xcex1-hydroxysuccinic acid XII (where R8 is a protective group compatible with the various elements of the molecule such as t-butyl or benzyl) with an AA-R3 remainder where AA and R3 are such as defined previously, by a method of coupling used in peptide synthesis and preferably PyBop at room temperature for 1 to 24 hours (in the case where R2xe2x95x90OH, the alcohols may be protected beforehand with, for example, a silyl derivative).
step 2 consists in hydrolyzing the ester XIII obtained in the preceding step into carboxylic acid XIV with trifluroacetic acid, in particular at room temperature in a solvent such as CH2Cl2 for 1 to 10 hours when R8 is t-butyl, or in hydrogenolyzing the ester XIII into acid XIV with, for example, H2 Pd/C when R8 is benzyl (in particular under atmospheric pressure in a polar solvent such as ethanol for 30 minutes to 10 hours),
in step 3, hydroxamic acid XV is formed by reaction of hydroxylamine, protected O hydroxylamine or diprotected N,O hydroxylamine, preferentially with Oxe2x80x94THP hydroxylamine or O-benzyl hydroxylamine (when R2 is other than alkylidene, aryloxymethyl and heteroarylthiomethyl) in the presence of a coupling reagent such as DCC/HOBT or WSC/HOBT at room temperature in a solvent such as THF, CH2Cl2, or DMF for 1 to 24 hours (when R2xe2x95x90OH, the alcohols are protected beforehand with, for example, TMSCl); the (di)protected O or Nxe2x80x94O hydroxylamines then are deprotected according to the nature of the protective group, for example in an acid medium for Oxe2x80x94THP hydroxylamine (in particular at room temperature in a THFxe2x80x94H2O mixture for 1 to 24 hours) or H2 Pd/C for O-benzyl hydroxylamine (in particular under atmospheric pressure in a polar solvent such as ethanol for 30 minutes to 10 h.).
The compounds XIV and XV also may be obtained when R2 is other than heteroarylthiomethyl and R1 other than heteroarylalkyl through the reactions of the following Diagram 2: 
in which:
steps 4 and 6 are performed as in steps 1 and 3 of diagram 1 respectively, and starting from compounds XVI and XIV, which leads to the compounds of formula XVII and XV respectively,
step 5 consists in oxidizing the double ethylene bond of the compound of formula XVII into acid, in particular by ozonolysis (for example at xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C. in CH2Cl2 until obtaining a steady blue color), then oxidation (in particular at room temperature with NaClO2 and NaH2PO4 in tBuOHxe2x80x94H2O for 15 hours) or directly by KMnO4/NalO4 (in particular at room temperature in a tBuOHxe2x80x94H2O mixture for 1 to 10 hours), which leads to the compound of formula XIV.
The compounds XIV and XV also may be prepared according to the sequence of reactions (except R2xe2x95x90OH, alkoxy or benzyloxy) of the following Diagram 3: 
in which:
steps 9 and 10 are identical to steps 2 and 3 of Diagram 1 and are performed starting from compounds XIII and XIV respectively, which leads to compounds XIV and XV respectively,
step 7 consists in reacting the sodium salt of a ketoacid XVIII with AA-R3 by means of a coupling agent, for example oxalyl chloride with DMF at room temperature for 1 to 10 hours.
step 8 consists in a Reformatsky reaction (Rathke, Org. Reac. 22, 423-460, 1975) between compound XIX and a bromo-ester with the formula: 
xe2x80x83(in which R2 and R8 are the very same as before) in the presence of zinc (in particular in a benzene-diethyl ether mixture, at 80xc2x0 C. for 1 hour 30 minutes); this reaction leads to a mixture of stereoisomers which may be separated, for example, by a chromatographic method to produce compounds XIII.
The succinic acids XII may be prepared by Reformatsky reaction performed as previously according to the following Diagram 4 between, on the one hand, a compound with the formula R2xe2x80x94CHBrxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR8 in which R2 is such as defined above (except R2xe2x95x90OH, alkoxy, benzyloxy) and R8 is such as defined hereinbelow and, on the other, a compound of formula XX in which R1 is such as defined hereinabove, and R9 is such as defined hereinbelow: 
in which R8 and R9 are carboxylic acid protective groups which may be cleaved selectively: R9 may be, for example, a benzyl remainder sensitive to catalytic hydrogenolysis and R8 a saponifiable ethyl or t-butyl group sensitive to acid hydrolysis.
Under these conditions, the reaction produces a mixture of the four diastereoisomers of formula XXI which may be separated, for example, by a chromatographic method to produce compounds XII).
The compounds XII also may be obtained through Evans oxazolidinones (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 104, 1737-1739, 1982; J. Am. Chem. Soc. 112, 8215-8216, 1990) according to the sequence of reactions (except R2xe2x95x90OH, alkoxy or benzyloxy) of the following Diagram 5: 
in which:
step 11 consists in acylating the oxazolidinone XXII previously treated with Buli (in particular at xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. in THF) or with NaH (in particular at 0xc2x0 C. in THF) with an acid chloride 
xe2x80x83(in particular at room temperature for 15 hours), in which R2 is such as defined above,
step 12 consists in condensing the enolate of the derivative XXII (prepared through the action of a base, for example LDA, LHMSA at xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C. in THF for 30 minutes or a Lewis acid, for example TiCl4 at 0xc2x0 C. in CH2Cl2 for 1 hour) with a ketoester XX, in particular at xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C. in THF or CH2Cl2 for 2 hours, R9 being a carboxylic acid protective group (chiral or otherwise) compatible with the following step; under these conditions, the reaction leads to a mixture of stereoisomers which may be separated, for example, by a chromatographic method,
step 13 consists in cleaving the chiral copula of the compound XXIV with an aqueous base, for example aqueous KOH (2N) compatible with R9 or with LiOOH (prepared from LiOH+H2O2) so as to obtain carboxylic acid XXV, in particular in a THFxe2x80x94H2O mixture at room temperature for 1 hour 30 minutes.
step 14 consists in cleaving the copula of compound XXIV with an organic base, for example MeOMgBr, LiOBr, in particular in THF at 0xc2x0 C. for 1 hour 30 minutes, compatible with R9 so as to obtain the ester directly,
step 15 consists in protecting the carboxylic acid of compound XXV with an R8 protective group; R8 and R9 must be able to be cleaved selectively, for example R8=t-butyl (isobutene in CH2Cl2 in the presence of a catalytic quantity of acid such as sulfuric acid at room temperature in a closed receptacle for 1 to 24 hours) and R9=benzyl (K2CO3 in acetonitrile in the presence of a benzyl halogenide at 80xc2x0 C. for 1 to 10 hours).
step 16 consists in hydrolyzing the R9 protective group of the compound XXVI either in a basic medium, for example aqueous NaOH or in an acid medium, for example trifluroacetic acid, or in hydrogenolyzing, for example H2 Pd/C, depending on the R9 structure, so as to obtain succinic acids in the same manner as before.
A method for obtaining the compounds of structure XVI consists in performing an aldolization reaction from a keto-ester XXVII and an alkene XXVIII (in particular in the presence of a Lewis acid such as SnCl4 at xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. in a solvent such as CH2Cl2 for 5 minutes to 2 hours), or from a keto-acid (in the form of sodium salt or triethylamine) XXX and an alkene XXXI (in particular at room temperature between 1 and 10 hours in a THFxe2x80x94H2O mixture) according to the following Diagram 6: 
in which:
R1 and R2 have the same meaning as in Diagram 2,
R10 is a possibly branched C1-C12 alkyl, a benzyl or an optically pure compound such as mandelic acid esterified with a linear or branched C1-C3 alkyl, or a benzyl,
R11 is a linear or branched C1-C3 alkyl, or a chlorine,
R12 is sodium or triethylamine,
R13 is hydrogen, a linear or branched C1-C3 alkyl; R13 also may represent a chain forming a ring with the boron atom such as, for example, di-isopropyltartrate,
the reactions are diastereoselective and lead to stereochemistry derivatives XVI if the double bond is of Z geometry for the compounds XXVIII and E geometry for the compounds XXXI.
A more particularly preferred method consists in adopting as an R10 substituent an optically pure compound such as ethyl ester mandelic acid, which makes it possible to obtain optically pure compounds XVI.
The compounds XXIX and XVI also can make it possible to obtain acid XII according to the following reaction Diagram 7: 
in which:
step 17 consists in esterifying the compound XVI so as to obtain one of the compounds XXIX, for example a benzyl or mandelic ester with PyBop,
step 18 consists in oxidizing the double bond of the compound XXIX in a manner identical to step 5 of Diagram 2,
step 19 consists in protecting the carboxylic acid with an R9 group compatible with the deprotection of the R10 group, for example R9 is t-butyl when R10 is ethyl mandelate,
step 20 consists in deprotecting the acid bearing R10 in a manner identical to step 16 of Diagram 5, which leads to the obtaining of the compound of formula XII.
The keto-acids or esters XX, XXVII, XXX, when they are not commercially available, may be prepared through the following reaction Diagram 8: 
R14 is a linear or branched C1-C3 alkyl,
R15 is R1 less one carbon,
R9, R10 and R12 are as before,
step 21 consists in reacting the corresponding ester in the presence of a base, for example tBuOK, diethyl oxalate (addition of diethyl oxalate to tBuOK, in diethyl ether, at t less than 10xc2x0 C., then addition of the ester at room temperature and stirring at this temperature for 15 hours),
step 22 consists in hydrolyzing the esters in heated condition in an acid medium, for example sulfuric acid 5N, then neutralizing with a base, for example soda, to obtain the product XXX (R12=Na+),
the compound XXX (R2=HN+Et3) is easily obtained through treatment of the sodium salt with triethylamine hydrochlorate,
step 23 consists in esterifying the compound XXX (R12=Na+) through the conventional methods of esterification, for example oxalyl chloride, DMF.
The silyl derivatives XXVIII with Z geometry may be obtained according to the following Diagram 9: 
in which:
R2 is such as described in Diagram 2,
R11 is such as described above,
step 24 consists in performing an alkylation of an alkyne by means of a base, for example t-Buli (in particular in diethyl ether at xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C.), with ClSi(R11)3 (in particular at xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. in diethyl ether, then at room temperature between 5 and 45 minutes),
step 25 consists in reducing the triple bond to a double bond through a reducing agent such as hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst such as Nickel acetate/NaBH4 in ethanol at atmospheric pressure for 2 hours.
Another method for obtaining the XXVIII derivative (R2=CH3) is described hereinbelow in Diagram 10: 
in which:
R11 is such as described before,
step 26 consists in reacting an alkylsilane with butadiene in the presence of triethylaluminum and Ni acetylacetonate in a closed receptacle, in particular at 60xc2x0 C. for 5 to 20 hours,
the compound obtained is an E+Z mixture,
step 27 consists in isomerizing the double bond by heating then distilling the product.
The hydroxamic acids for which R2=OH or alkoxy or benzyloxy may be obtained according to the following Diagram 11: 
in which:
R1, R8, R9 are such as described in Diagram 4 except when R2=benzyloxy, R8 and R9 cannot be cleaved by hydrogenoiysis;
R16 is linear or branched C1-C5 alkyls or represents a chain and forms a ring with the two oxygen atoms,
step 28 consists in performing a Wittig reaction between the compounds XX and a phosphonium salt with the structure: 
xe2x80x83(X being a halogen) in DMF at room temperature for 1 to 10 hours or a phosphonate with the structure 
R17 being a linear or branched C1-C3 alkyl,
this reaction making it possible to lead to a mixture of E and Z alkenes which must be separated, for example by a chromatographic method, so as to obtain a compound XXXVI of E geometry,
step 29 consists in performing a Sharpless asymmetric hydroxylation (Chem. Rev. 2483-2547, 1994) in the presence of xcex2AD-mix and methanesulfonamide, in particular in a tBuOHxe2x80x94H2O mixture at room temperature for 1 to 10 hours; this reaction leads to an optically pure product; the use of xcex1 or xcex2AD-mix on alkene Z leads to two other diastereoisomers,
step 30 is identical to step 16 of Diagram 5,
step 31 consists in hydrolyzing the ester into carboxylic acid in a basic or acid medium depending on the structure of R8,
step 32 consists in protecting the xcex1-hydroxyacid in the form of dioxolane by reacting it with an acetal, for example 2,2-dimethoxypropane in DMF at 50xc2x0 C., 15 hours,
step 33 consists in deprotecting the ester by hydrogenolysis; the R9 in this case is exclusively of benzyl type to be compatible with the dioxolane which does not tolerate the aqueous basic or acid medium,
step 34 consists in coupling the AA-R3 amino acid by a method compatible with dioxolane, for example PyBop as before;
step 35 consists in substituting hydroxylamine for the dioxolane in an MeOHxe2x80x94H2O mixture at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. for 1 to 15 minutes,
steps 36, 37 and 38 are identical to steps 1, 2 and 3 of Diagram 1,
step 39 consists in alkylating the secondary alcohol by reacting it with a base, for example NaH, then an electrophile, for example an alkyl or benzyl halogenide, in particular in THF at room temperature for 1 to 10 hours,
step 40 is identical to step 16 of Diagram 5,
steps 41, 42 and 43 are identical to steps 1, 2 and 3 of Diagram 1.
The compounds according to the invention in which Y=SH, 
may be obtained according to the following Diagram 12: 
in which:
step 44 consists in opening an epoxide of formula L in which R1 and R2 are such as defined hereinabove, and R9 is a carboxylic acid protective group, in particular a benzyl remainder sensitive to catalytic hydrogenolysis, this opening of the epoxide L being accomplished with a nucleophile, for example a thiol protected by an R18 group compatible with R9, for example a benzyl in methanol for 1 hour at 60xc2x0 C.,
step 47 consists in deprotecting the ester LI, for example with trifluroacetic acid as before,
step 48 is identical to step 1 of Diagram 1, and performed starting from compound LII obtained in the preceding step,
step 49 consists in deprotecting the sulfur, for example with sodium in liquid ammonia, in particular at xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C. for 5 to 15 minutes,
step 45 consists in opening the epoxide L with protected hydroxylamine such as defined previously, for example R19=benzyl or THP as previously,
step 50 consists in deprotecting the LV ester by a method compatible with R19.
step 51 is identical to step 48 and performed starting from the compound LVI obtained in the preceding step,
step 52 consists in reacting the hydroxylamine LVII with formic acid and acetic anhydride, in particular at a temperature of at least 100xc2x0 C. for 1 to 15 hours,
step 53 consists in cleaving R19 on the compound LVIII with, for example, H2 Pd/C or HCl 1N depending on the structure of R19 as before,
step 46 consists in opening an epoxide L with hypophosphorous acid with the formula H3PO2, then esterification with a coupling agent such as DCC and an R4OH group in which R4 is such as defined hereinabove, in the presence, for example, of trimethylorthoformate and tetramethylguanidine at room temperature for 5 hours,
step 54 consists in treating the compound LIX with a compound with the formula: 
xe2x80x83(prepared according to the methods described in the literature) in which R6 and R7 are such as defined hereinabove, in particular in CH2Cl2 in the presence of bis trimethylsilyl acetamide at room temperature for 5 hours, which leads to the obtaining of the compound of formula LX in which R5 represents: 
step 55 consists in cleaving the R9 ester by a method compatible with R4 as previously,
step 56 is identical to step 48, and performed starting from the compound LXI obtained in the preceding step,
step 57 consists in cleaving the R4 group of the compound LXII obtained in the preceding step, for example with the aid of Nal in acetone under reflux for 15 hours.
The compounds of Diagram 12 are mixtures of diastereoisomers or optically pure, depending on the original compound L. The mixtures of diastereoisomers may be separated, for example, by a chromatographic method.
Preparation of the compounds L in a racemic manner according to the following Diagram 13: 
in which:
R1, R2, R9 are such as described previously,
step 58 consists in performing a Wittig reaction between a phosphonium salt 
xe2x80x83(R2 and Xxe2x88x92 are the very same as before) and the compound XX in the presence of a base, for example BuLi in THF at a temperature ranging between 0xc2x0 C. and 60xc2x0 C. for 1 hour; the olefin LXIV obtained is an E and Z mixture which may be separated, for example, by a chromatographic method.
step 59 consists in oxidizing the double bond with, for example, KMnO4-acetic acid in acetone at a temperature of xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. for 1 hour 30 minutes.
step 60 consists in reducing the carbonyl with a reducing agent, for example NaBH4 in ethanol at 0xc2x0 C. for 15 minutes,
step 61 consists in transforming the secondary alcohol into a starter group by reacting it with, for example, methane-sulfonic acid in the presence of a base, for example NEt3 in diethyl ether at 0xc2x0 C. for 1 hour,
step 62 consists in treating the compound LXVIII with a base, for example NAH, to form epoxide in DMF at room temperature for 1 to 3 hours.
The olefin LXIV with E geometry also may be obtained through reactions of the following Diagram 14: 
in which:
step 63 consists in performing a chloration of the compound LXIX with, for example, sulfuryl chloride in dichloromethane at 35xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes.
step 64 consists in performing an alkylation in the presence of a base, for example NaH in a THFxe2x80x94HMPT mixture at room temperature for 15 hours,
step 65 consists in carrying out a dealcoxycarbonylation followed by an elimination with, for example, LiCl by heating in a solvent such as DMF, DMSO or HMPT. The product obtained under these conditions has E geometry.
Preparation of optically pure epoxide according to the following diagram 15: 
in which:
step 64 consists in performing an asymmetric dihydroxylation as before with the aid of xcex2AD-mix to lead to the compound LXXIV; the enantiomer may be obtained by xcex1AD-mix and the other two diastereoisomers starting from E olefin and xcex2 or xcex1AD-mix.
step 67 is identical to steps 61 and 62 of Diagram 13.
Experimental Portion

Method A
To 23.8 g (212 mmoles) of tBuOK in 175 ml of dry THF cooled to xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C., add 21 ml (230 mmoles) of trans-2-butene. Then add in 1 hour 30 minutes, 98 ml (212 mmoles) of nBuli (2.45 M in hexane). At the end of addition, stir for xc2xd hour at xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. Cool to xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and add 49 ml (212 mmoles) of triisopropyl borate, stir for xc2xd hour.
Add 200 ml of N HCl saturate with NaCl. Extract with 4 times 200 ml of ethyl ether. Collect the ethereal phases, dry over sodium sulfate.
Add 35.8 ml (467 mmoles) of isopropyl alcohol, 66 g of anhydrous sodium sulfate and stir for 1 night at room temperature.
Decant the inorganic, evaporate the ether at 30xc2x0 C. in the rotary evaporator (under vacuum). Recover 17.95 g of oil or 45%. To be preserved under nitrogen: Eb: 30xc2x0 C./0.3 mmHg.
RMN (CDCl3): xcex45.5 (m, 2H, CH+CH); 4.4 (m, 2H, OCHxe2x80x94(Me)2); 1.7 (m, 5H, CH3xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90 and xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94B; 1.3 (m, 12H, Oxe2x80x94CHxe2x80x94(CH3)2).
Disperse 3.77 g (24.8 mmoles) of 4-methyl-2-oxo-sodium pentanoate in 30 ml of CH2Cl2. Add 30 ml of HCl N saturated with NaCl. Extract 3xc3x9715 ml of CH2Cl2. Collect and dry the organic phases over Na2SO4. Filter and introduce this solution into a 250-ml three-necked flask.
Cool at xe2x88x9225xc2x0 C., add 3.48 ml (24.8 mmoles) of triethlamine, then add 4.57 g (24.8 mmoles) of product a) and stir for one night at room temperature. Pour over HCl 6N, extract with CH2Cl2, dry over Na2So4. Filter. Evaporate.
Purify by flash chromatography on 200 g of silica (eluant: CH2Cl2:MeOH; 95:5).
Recover 2.73 g of white solid (yield 60%).
P.F.: 86xc2x0 C.
IR (CDCl3): v CO: 1706 cmxe2x88x921; v Cxe2x95x90C: 1639 cmxe2x88x921 
RMN (CDCl3): xcex45.8 (m,1H, CH2xe2x95x90CH); 5.15 (m, 2H, CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94); 2.5 (m, 1H, xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94); 1.75 (m, 3H, CH2xe2x80x94CHxe2x80x94(CH3)2); 1 (3d, 9H, CH3).
Method B
To 4.8 g (42.7 mmoles) of tBuOK in 35 ml of THF at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C., add 4.2 ml (45.2 mmoles) of trans-2-butene. Without exceeding xe2x88x9265xc2x0 C., add 21.35 ml (42.7 mmoles) of nBuli 2 M in hexane in 1 hour. At the end of addition, stir for xc2xd hour at xe2x88x9250xc2x0C., then cool again to xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and add 9.85 ml (42.7 mmoles) of triisopropyl borate and stir for 30 minutes at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C.
Solubilize 6.49 g (42.7 mmoles) of 4-methyl-2-sodium oxovalerate in 15 ml of water. Add this solution to the reaction medium and stir for one night at room temperature.
Acidify with HCl 6N and extract with 3 times 50 ml of ethyl acetate.
Purify by flash chromatography on 600 g of silica (eluant: Ch2Cl2:MeOH:AcOH, 97:3:0.3). Recover 6.05 g of product b) or 77%. RMN identical to b) of method A.

In a mini-autoclave cooled to xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C., introduce:
9.8 ml (113 mmoles) of butadiene
18 ml (113 mmoles) of triethylsilane
60 mg (0.22 mmoles) of nickel acetylacetonate
0.32 ml (2.3 mmoles) of triethylaluminum.
Stir for 24 hours at 60xc2x0 C. Distill at 50-53xc2x0 C. under 7 mmHg. Recover 12.7 g (67%) of product Z. RMN (CDCl3): xcex45.4 (2H, m,xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH); 1.6 (3H, m, CH3xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90); 1.55 (2H, m, HCxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2); 1 (9H, m, 3CH3); 0.5 (6H, m, 3CH3Si).

Under nitrogen atmosphere, introduce 8.8. ml (13 mmoles) of tBuli 1.45 M in pentane. Add Et2O (12 ml), 1.84 ml (12 mmoles) of TMEDA, 1.37 ml (12 mmoles) of 2-hexane and allow to return to 0xc2x0 C.
Stir for 1 hour at 0xc2x0 C., then cool again to xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and introduce 2.45 ml (15 mmoles) of chlorotriethylsilane. Allow to return to +20xc2x0 C. in approximately 45 minutes.
Add 20 ml of water. Extract with diethyl ether. Dry. Evaporate. Distill at 75% under 0.4 mmHg in the ball kiln. Recover 2.76 g (or 100%) of product.
RMN (CDCl3): xcex42.15 (2H, m,xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1); 1.5 (4H, m, CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Si); 1 (12H, m, Si(CH2xe2x80x94CH3)3 and CH3xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2); 0.65 (6H, m, Si(CH2xe2x80x94CH3)3).
To 9.5 ml of absolute ethanol containing 0.5 ml of soda 2N, add 400 mg of NaBH4. Stir for 10 minutes. Filter in 15 ml of absolute ethanol containing 370 mg (1.5 mmoles) of Nickel acetate, add 1.5 ml (1.5 mmoles) of the filtered solution. Place under hydrogen atmosphere. Add 2.35 g (12 mmoles) of product a) and stir for 2 hours at room temperature. Filter on celite. Concentrate. Distill at 125xc2x0 C./22 mmHg. Recover 1.64 g or 68%.
RMN (CDCl3): xcex45.4 and 5.25 (2 m, 2H, CHxe2x95x90CH); 2 (2H, m, CH2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90); 1.55 (2H, d, xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Si); 1.4 (m, 2H, CH3xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90); 1 (12H, m, CH3xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2 and Si(CH2xe2x80x94CH3)3); 0.55 (6H, m, Si(CH2xe2x80x94CH3)3).

In a 20-l reactor, introduce 771.8 g (6 moles) of tBuOK and 6 l of ethyl ether. Purge with nitrogen. Cool to +8xc2x0 C. Add in 1 hour 846 ml (6 moles) of ethyl oxalate. Return to +20xc2x0 C. and add in 20 minutes 900 ml (6 moles) of ethyl isovalerate and stir at room temperature for one night. Freeze at 0xc2x0 C. and add 6 l of HCl N. Extract with ethyl ether. Dry (Na2SO4) and evaporate the organic phases.
Take up the oil obtained with 3 l of dioxane and 3 l of H2SO4 5N and heat for 4 days at 100xc2x0 C. Freeze and neutralize with 2.2 l of NaOH 10N (pH 7). Wash 2 times with AcOEt. Evaporate the aqueous phase to dryness. Dry the solid obtained in the vane pump. Take up with 7 l of methanol. Mix, filter, concentrate. Recrystallize the 1,020 g obtained in 6.4 l of absolute ethanol. Recover 454 g (50%) of pure product.
RMN (CD3OD): xcex42.6 (2H, d, CHxe2x80x94CH2COCOONa); 2.15 (1H, m, (CH3)2xe2x80x94CHxe2x80x94CH2); 0.95 (6H, d, (CH3)2 CH).
In 20 ml of dry CH2Cl2, add 1.52 g (10 mmoles) of mandelic acid S, xcex5DMAP, 1.70 ml (21 mmoles) of pyridine and xcex5DMF. Add 2.7 ml (21 mmoles) of TMSCl and stir for 2 hours at room temperature. Add 0.91 ml (10.5 mmoles) of oxalyl chloride and stir for 2 hours at room temperature. Add 20 ml of ethanol and stir for xc2xd hour at room temperature. Wash with 2xc3x9720 ml of HCl N then NaHCO3. Dry (Na2SO4), evaporate to dryness. Recover 1.73 g (96%).
[xcex1]D=127.7xc2x0 at t=21xc2x0 C. (c=3, CHCl3).
RMN (CDCl3): xcex47.4 (5H, m, CH(Ar)); 5,2 (1H, s, Arxe2x80x94CHxe2x80x94OH); 4.2 (2H, m, OCH2); 1.25 (3H, t, OCH2CH3).
Disperse 50 g (0,329 mole) of methyl-4-oxo-2 sodium pentanoate in 900 ml of CH2Cl2 containing xcex5DMF. Add dropwise 28.7 ml (0.329 mole) of oxalyl chloride. At the end of addition, stir for 30 minutes at room temperature. Cool to +10xc2x0 C. and add 56.4 g (0.313 M) of compound b) solubilized in 300 ml of CH2Cl2 Then add 57.3 ml (0.411 mole) of triethylamine diluted in 200 ml of CH2Cl2. Stir for one night at room temperature. Wash with HCl N, then NaHCO3. Dry, evaporate. Purify by flash chromatography on 800 g of silica (eluant: heptane:AcOEt; 95:5). Recover 71 g of oil (78%).
RMN (CDCl3): xcex47.5 (5H, m, H(Ar); 6 (1H, s,xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CHxe2x80x94CO2Et); 4.2 (2H, m, OCH2xe2x80x94Ch3); 2.8 (2H, d, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COCO); 2.3 (1H, m, CHxe2x80x94(CH3)2); 1.25 (3H, t, OCH2xe2x80x94CH3); 1 (6H, d, (CH3)2CH).
Solubilize 10 g (34.2 mmoles) of compound c) in 200 ml of dry CH2Cl2. Cool to xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and add 3.94 ml (34.2 mmoles) of SnCl4. Stir for 30 minutes at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and add 5.83 g (34.2 mmoles) of intermediary 2 diluted in 50 ml of CH2Cl2. Stir for 1 hour 30 minutes at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and add HCl N. Extract with CH2Cl2, dry (Na2SO4), evaporate. Eliminate the triethylsilanol in the rotary evaporator (70xc2x0 C. under 1 mmHg). Recover 11.6 g of oil (97%).
RMN (CDCl3): xcex47.45 (5H, m, H(Ar)); 5.95 1H, s, OCHAr); 5.85 (1H, m, CH2xe2x95x90CH); 5.1 (2H, m, CH2xe2x95x90); 4.25 (2H, m, OCH2xe2x80x94CH3); 3.1 (1H, broad s, OH); 2.6 (1H, m, xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94); 1.65 (3H, m, CH2xe2x80x94CHxe2x80x94(CH3)2); 1.3 (3H, t, OCH2xe2x80x94CH3); 1.25 (3H, d, xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94); 0.95 (3H, d) and 0.7 (3H, d, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2)
54.7 g (157 mmoles) of product d) are dispersed in 550 ml of dry CH2Cl2. Cool to xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C. and ozonolyze to steady blue color. Purge with nitrogen and add 20.4 g (314 mmoles) of Zn and 18.3 ml (314 mmoles) of acetic acid. Stir for 1 hour at room temperature. Filter and evaporate. Take up the residue obtained in 550 ml of tBuOH. Add 50 ml (471 mmoles) of 2-methyl-2-butene. Then add an aqueous solution containing 48.9 g (314 mmoles) of NaH2PO4, 2H2O, 35.9 g (361 mmoles) of NaClO2, H2O 215 ml.
Stir for one night at room temperature. Add a saturated NaHCO3 solution. Wash with pentane and extract with ethyl ether. Dry. Evaporate. Recover 46.1 g of white oil (or 80%).
[xcex1]D: +60.2xc2x0 at t=20xc2x0 C. (c=1, CHCl3).
RMN (CDCl3): xcex47.45 (5H, s, HAr); 6 (1H, s, Oxe2x80x94CH(CO)xe2x80x94Ar); 4.25 (2H, m OCH2CH3); 3.1 (1H, q, HO2Cxe2x80x94CH(CH3)); 1.8 (3H, m, CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2); 1.4 (3H, d, CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOH); 1.3 (3H, t, OCH2xe2x80x94CH3); 0.95 and 0.75 (6H, 2d, CHxe2x80x94CH3)2)
34.5 g (94.1 mmoles) of compound e) are solubilized in 330 ml of dry CH2Cl2. Cool the autoclave to xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C., add 300 ml of isobutene, 0.4 ml of concentrated sulfuric acid. Close the autoclave and stir for one night at room temperature. Pour over a saturated NaHCO3 solution. Dry the organic phase, filter, evaporate to dryness. Recover 31.9 g of pure product (80%).
[xcex1]D=+70.2xc2x0 at t=20xc2x0 C. (c=1, MeOH)
RMN (CDCl3): xcex47.45 (5H, m, HAr); 6 (1H, s, Oxe2x80x94CH Ar); 4.2 (2H, m, OCH2CH3); 3.75 (1H, broad s, OH); 2.9 (1H, q, tBuOCOCH); 1.7 (3H, m, CH2CH(CH3)2); 1.5 (9H, s, (CH3)3xe2x80x94C); 1.4 (3H, d, CHxe2x80x94CH3); 1.25 (3H, t, OCH2CH3); 0.95 and 0.7 (6H, 2d, CHxe2x80x94CH3)2).
Solubilize 31.7 g (75 mmoles) of product f) in 320 ml of absolute ethanol. Under nitrogen, add 3.2 g of 10% Pd/C. Stir for 2 hours at 20xc2x0 C. under hydrogen atmosphere. Filter the catalyst, rinse it in ethanol. Evaporate to dryness. Take up with ethyl ether, extract with 75 ml of soda N.
Wash the aqueous phase, then acidify with 75 ml of HCl N. Extract with ethyl ether, dry, evaporate. Recover 18.7 g of white solid (95%).
M.P.: 67xc2x0 C.
[xcex1]D=xe2x88x929.9xc2x0 C. at t=20xc2x0 C. (c=1, CHCl3)
RMN (CDCl3): xcex48.9 and 4.6 (2H very broad, OH and COOH); 2.75 (1H, q, tBuOCOCHCH3); 1.85 (2H, m, CH2xe2x80x94CH); 1.55 (1H, m, CH2xe2x80x94CH); 1.5 (9H, s, (CH3)3C); 1.2 (3H, d, COCHCH30; 1 and 0.9 (6H, 2d, CH(CH3)2).

Disperse 78.7 g (0.51 mole) of compound a) of intermediary 4 in 500 ml of dry CH2Cl2. Add 39.2 ml (0.51 mole) of DMF. Cool to xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and add 45 ml (0.51 mole) of oxalyl chloride. Stir for 2 hours at room temperature.
At 0xc2x0 C., add the mixture of 50 ml of CH2Cl2, 44 ml (0.425 mole) of benzyl alcohol, 143.4 ml of triethylamine. Stir for 18 hours at room temperature. Wash with HCl N, then NaHCO3 (saturated solution). Dry over Na2SO4. Filter, evaporate to dryness. Distill at 114xc2x0 C. under 3 mmHg. Recover 70.85 g (63%).
RMN (CDCl3); xcex47.45 (5H, m, H (Ar)); 5.3 (2H, s, OCH2Ar); 2.7 (2H, d, CH2CO); 2.15 (1H, m, CHxe2x80x94(CH3)2); 0.95 (6H, d, CH(CH3)2).
In a flask, introduce 46 g (0.10 mole) of tert-butoxycarbonyl methyl triphenyl phosphonium bromide. Add 12.8 g (0.1 05 mole) of tBuOK and stir for 30 minutes at room temperature. Add 20 g (0.091 mole) of compound a) diluted with 60 ml of DMF. Stir for one night at 20xc2x0 C.
Evaporate to dryness.
Mix in isopropyl ether, filter, evaporate.
Purify by flash chromatography on 600 g of silica (eluant heptane:AcOEt; 95:5).
Recover 19.9 g (69%) of product E.
RMN (CDCl3): xcex47.4 (5H, s, HAr); 6.75 (1H, s, COCHxe2x95x90); 5.2 (2H, s, OCH2Ar); 2.75 (2H, d, CH2xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90); 1.9 (1H, m, CHxe2x80x94(CH3)2); 1.55 (9H, s, C(CH3)); 0.95 (6H, d, CH(CH3)2).
Introduce into a flask 11.5 g of xcex2AD-mix, 0.78 g (8.1 mmoles) of methyl sulfonamide, 83 ml of a 1/1 mixture of tBuOH and H2O. Stir for 2 minutes at +20xc2x0 C., then cool to 0xc2x0 C.
Add 2.6 g (8.1 mmoles) of compound b). Stir for 4 hours at 0xc2x0 C., then 2 hours at room temperature.
Add another 3 g of xcex2Ad-mix and stir for 1 night at 20xc2x0 C. At 0xc2x0 C., add 16.4 g of sodium sulfite, stir for 1 hour at room temperature.
Extract with CH2Cl2 Wash with water, then with KOH 2N. Dry, filter, evaporate to dryness. Recover 3.2 g of oil (100%).
RMN (CDCl3); xcex47.4 (5H, s, HAr); 5.25 (2H, s, OCH2Ar); 4.2 (1H, d, OH); 3.55 (1H, s, OH); 3.4 (1H, d, xe2x80x94CHxe2x80x94OH); 1.75 (3H, m, CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2); 1.55 (9H, s, OC(CH3)3); 1 and 0.85 (6H, 2d, CHxe2x80x94(CH3)2).
Solubilize 2 g of compound c) (5.66 mmoles) in 20 ml of methanol under nitrogen. Add 200 mg of 10% Pd/c. Purge with hydrogen and stir for 3 hours at 20xc2x0 C. Filter the catalyst on celite, evapaorate to dryness.
Recover 1.1 g (95%) of yellow solid.
MP: 110xc2x0 C.
RMN (CDCl3): xcex45.9 (1H, very broad s, OH); 4.25 (1H, s, CHOH); 1.9 (2H, d, CH2xe2x80x94CH); 1.8 (1H, m, CHxe2x80x94(CH3)2); 1.55 (9H, s, (CH3)3C); 1 and 0.9 (6H, 2d, (CH3)2 CH).

To a suspension of 85 mg (3.4 mmoles) of NaH in 10 ml of dry THF, add at 0xc2x0 C. 1 g (2.8 mmoles) of compound c) of intermediary 5. Stir for 30 minutes at 20xc2x0 C.
At 0xc2x0 C., add 0.9 ml (14 mmoles) of CH3I. Stir for one night at room temperature.
Add HCl N. Extract with CH2Cl2 Dry, evaporate. Purify by flash chromatography (eluant heptane:AcOEt; 95:5).
Recover 380 mg (38%) of pure product.
RMN (CDCl3): xcex47.4 (5H, m, HAr); 5.25 (2H, dd, OCH2Ar); 3.85 (1H, s, CHOCH3); 3.4 (1H, s, OH); 3.25 (3H, s, OCH3); 1.8 (2H, d, CH2CH); 1.7 (1H, m, CH2xe2x80x94CHxe2x80x94CH3)2); 1.55 (9H, s, C(CH3)3); 1 and 0.85 (6H, 2d, CH(CH3)2).
To a suspension of 40 mg of 10% Pd/c in 5 ml of methanol, add 380 ml (1 mmole) of the preceding compound. Stir for 2 hours at 20xc2x0 C. under hydrogen atmosphere. Filter on celite. Rinse with methanol. Evaporate to dryness. Recover 270 mg (93%).
RMN (CDCl3): xcex43.9 (1H, s, CH(OCH3)); 3.45 (3H, s, OCH3); 1.75 (2H, m, CH2CH(CH3)2); 1.6 (10 H, m, C(CH3)3+CH2CH); 1 (6H, dd, (CH(CH3)2).

To 930 mg (2.67 mmoles) of compound d) of intermediary 4 in 8 ml of ethanol, add 8 ml of soda N (8 mmoles) and heat for one night under reflux.
Cool at 20xc2x0 C., wash with ethyl ether. Acidify with HCl N and extract with dichloromethane. Dry over Na2SO4, filter, evaporate.
Purify the 810 mg of oil obtained by flash chromatography on 37 g of silica (eluant: CH2Cl2:MeOH:AcOH; 95:5:0.5).
Recover 410 mg of pure product (82%).
[xcex1]365=+24.1xc2x0 at t=20xc2x0 C. (c=1.25, MeOH).
RMN (DMSO): xcex45.7 (1H, m, CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94); 5.05 (1H, d, CH2xe2x95x90); 5 (1H, s, CH2xe2x95x90); 2.35 (1H, m, CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x80x94CH3); 1.65 (1H, m, CHxe2x80x94(CH3)2); 1.5 (2H, d, CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2); 0.85 and 0.8 (9H, 3d, CH3).

Synthesized in the same manner as for intermediary 4.
RMN (DMSO): 7.2 (5H, m, H(Ar)); 2.5 (4H, m, COCH2CH2CH2); 1.55 (2H, m, COCH2CH2).
IR: xcexd ketone: 1706 cmxe2x88x921 xcexd COONa: 1625 cmxe2x88x921 
RMN (CDCl3): xcex47.4 (10H, m, H(Ar); 6 (1H, s, OCHAr); 4.25 (2H, m, OCH2); 2.95 (2H, m, ArCH2); 2.8 (2H, t, COCH2); 2.05 (2H, m, COCH2CH2); 1.25 (3H, t, CH2CH3).

Synethesized in the same manner as intermediary 4c.
RMN (CDCl3): xcex47.4 and 7.5 (5H, 2m, H(Ar)); 6.05 (1H, s, OCHAr); 4.2 (2H, m, OCH2CH3); 3.3 (1H, m, CH(CH3)2); 1.25 (9H, m, OCH2CH3 and CH(CH3)2).
This product was synthesized in the same manner as compound 4d.
RMN (CDCl3): xcex47.45 (5H, m, H(Ar)); 6 (1H, s, OCHAr); 5.85 (1H, m, CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94); 5.75 (2H, m, CH2xe2x95x90CH; 4.25 (2H, m, OCH2CH3); 3.1 (1H, broad s, OH); 2.6 (1H, m, CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x80x94CH3); 2.15 (1H, m, CH(CH3)2); 1.3 (6H, 2d, CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH3 and OCH2CH3); 0.9 (6H, 2d, CH(CH3)2).
This product was prepared in the same manner as intermediary 7.
RMN (CDCl3); xcex45.85 (1H, m, CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94); 5.2 (2H, m, CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94); 3 (1H, very broad s, OH); 2.75 (1H, m, CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x80x94CH3); 2.15 (1H, sept., CH(CH3)2); 1.15 (3H, d, xe2x95x90CHCH3); 1.05 (6H, 2d, CH(CH3)2).

Solubilize in 5 ml of dry CH2Cl2 500 mg (1.7 mmoles) of Boc 4-chlorophenylalanine. Add 160 xcexcl (1.7 mmoles) of 2-methylthioethylamine, 415 mg (2 mmoles) of DCC and 270 mg (2 mmoles) of HOBT. Stir for one night at room temperature. Filter the DCU. Wash with HCl 1N, then NaHCO3. Dry. Evaporate.
Take up with 6 ml of dry CH2Cl2. Add 1.5 ml of CF3COOH and stir for 3 hours at room temperature. Evaporate to dryness. Take up with AcOEt. Extract the product with HCl N. Neutralize the aqueous phase with NaHCO3 and extract with CH2Cl2. Dry. Evaporate. Recover 300 mg (or 74%) of pure product.
MP: 70xc2x0 C.
RMN (CDCl3): xcex47.6 (1H, broad s, CONH); 7.3 and 7.5 (4H, 2d, H(Ar); 3.6 (1H, m, NH2CH); 3.55 (2H, q, CONHCH2); 3.25 (1H, 2d, CH2Ar); 2.75 (1H, m, CH2Ar); 2.65 (2H, t, CH2SCH3); 2.15 (3H, s, SCH3); 1.3 (2H, s, NH2).
The intermediaries 11 to 17 were synthesized in the same manner.

RMN (CDCl3): xcex47.35 (1H, broad s, CONH); 7.3 and 7.2 (4H, 2d, H(Ar)); 3.7 (4H, m, xe2x80x94(CH2)2O); 3.6 (1H, m, H2Nxe2x80x94CHxe2x80x94CO); 3.35 (2H, q, CONHCH2xe2x80x94); 3.15 (1H, dd, CH2Ar); 2.75 (1H, dd, CH2Ar); 2.4 (6H, m, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94); 1.7 (2H, broad s, NH2).

RMN (CDCl3): xcex47.65 (2H, d, H(Ar)); 7.5 (1H, broad s, CONH); 6.95 (2H, d, H(Ar)); 3.6 (1H, m, H2NCHCO); 3.45 (2H, m, CONHCH2); 3.15 (1H, 2d, CH2Ar); 2.7 (1H, 2d, CH2Ar); 2.6 (2H, m, xe2x80x94CH2SCH3); 2.1 (3H, s, SCH3); 1.7 (2H, broad s, H2N).

RMN (CDCl3): xcex47.55 (1H, broad s, CONH); 7.3 (2H, m, H(Ar)); 7.05 (1H, m, H(Ar)); 3.6 (1H, m, H2NCHCO); 3.5 (2H, m, CONHCH2); 3.2 (1H, dd, CH2Ar); 2.75 (1H, dd, CH2Ar); 2.6 (2H, m, CH2S); 2.15 (3H, s, SCH3); 1.3 (2H, very broad s, H2N).

RMN (CDCl3): xcex47.8 (1H, broad s, CONH); 7.3 (2H, d, H(Ar)); 7.15 (2H, d, H(Ar)); 3.65 (1H, m, H2NCHCO); 3.55 (2H, m, CONHCH2xe2x80x94); 3.25 (1H, dd, CH2Ar); 2.75 (1H, dd, CH2Ar); 2.65 (2H, t, CH2CN); 1.45 (2H, very broad s, NH2).

RMN (CDCl3): xcex47.5 (1H, broad s, CONH); 7.3 (2H, m, H(Ar)); 7.1 (1H, m, H(Ar)); 3.75 (2H, m, CH2OH; from 3.65 to 3.45 (9H, m, H2Nxe2x80x94CHxe2x80x94CONHCH2xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94CH2); 3.2 (1H, 2d, CH2Ar); 2.7 (1H, 2d, CH2Ar).

RMN (CDCl3): xcex47.5 (1H, broad s, CONH); 7.35 (2H, m, H(Ar)); 7.1 (1H, m, H(Ar)); from 3.45 to 3.7 (9H, m, H2NCHCONHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94OCH3); 3.4 (3H, s, OCH3); 3.15 (1H, dd, CH2Ar); 2.9 (1H, dd, CH2Ar); 2 (2H, very broad s, NH2).

RMN (CDCl3); xcex4 from 7.2 to 7.4 (6H, m, CONHCH2 and H(Ar)); 3.55 (2H, m, H2NCHCONHCH2); 3.4 (1H, dd, CONHCH2xe2x80x94); 2.85 (2H, m, CH2Ar); from 0.9 to 1.9 (16H, 3 m, H2NCHxe2x80x94CH2-cyclohex.

The racemic amino acids were synthesized by the methods known in the state of the art.
Solubilize 1 g (4.27 mmoles) of D,L 2,4-dichlorophenylalanine in 35 ml of MeOH. Add 3.25 ml (25.6 mmoles) of TMSCl and heat for one night under reflux.
Evapaorate to dryness. Take up with 20 ml of MeOH. Freeze at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. Add 15 ml of methylamine and stir for 3 hours at +20xc2x0 C. Evaporate to dryness. Take up with water. Neutralize with NaHCO3 and extract with chloroform. Dry. Evaporate. Recover 900 mg (or 85%) of oil.
RMN (CDCl3): xcex47.4 (1H, s, H(Ar)); 7.2 (2H, s, H(Ar)); 7.15 (1H, m, CONH); 3.7 (1H, m, NH2CHCO); 3.45 (1H, dd, CH2Ar); 2.9 (1H, dd, CH2Ar); 2.85 (3H, d, NHCH3); 1.55 (2H, broad s, NH2).
The intermediaries 19 to 21 were synthesized in the same manner:

RMN (CDCl3): xcex47.3 (2H, d, H(Ar)); 7.15 (1H, t, H(Ar)); 3.75 (1H, m, NH2CHCO); 3.65 (1H, dd, CH2Ar); 3.15 (1H, dd, CH2Ar); 2.85 (3H, d, NHCH3).

RMN (DMSO): xcex48.1 (1H, q, CONHCH3); 7.25 (3H, m, H(Ar)); 7.15 (1H, d, H(Ar)); 3.55 (1H, m, CHCONHCH3); 2.95 (1H, dd, CH2Ar); 2.75 (1H, dd, CH2Ar); 2.55 (3H, d, NHCH3).

RMN (CDCl3); xcex4 from 7.15 to 7.35 (4H, m, H(Ar), CONH); 3.7 (1H, dd, H2NCHCO); 3.5 (1H, dd, CH2Ar); 2.9 (4H, m, CH2Ar and NHCH3); 1.4 (2H, very broad s, NH2).

To 183.54 g (0.494 moles) of ethyltriphenylphosphonium bromide in 940 ml of THF, at room temperature, add 593 ml (0.593 mole) of bis-trimethylsilyl sodium amide (1 M in THF), then 147 ml of HMPA dropwise.
Stir at room temperature for 45 minutes, then add 62.57 g (0.395 mole) of 4-methyl-2-oxopentanoic ethyl ester acid in solution in 60 ml of THF in 1 hour at room temperature. Stir for 1 hour at room temperature and pour the reaction medium over 900 ml of water and ice.
Extract with 3 times 800 ml of ethyl ether and dry over sodium sulfate, then evaporate under vacuum at 30xc2x0 C.
Purify by flash chromatography (eluant: heptane:Et2O; 99:1 then pentane: Et2O; 97:3.
Recover 43.71 g of a yellow oil (65%).
RMN (CDCl3): xcex46.9 (q, 1H, CHxe2x95x90); 4.2 (q, 2H, OCH2CH3); 2.2 (d, 2H, CH2CH); 1.8 (d, 3H and m, 1H, CH3CHxe2x95x90 and CH2CHCH3); 1.3 (t, 3H, OCH2CH3); 0.9 (d, 6H, CH(CH3)2);
IR (CHCl3); xcexdCO: 1701 cmxe2x88x921; xcexdCxe2x95x90C: 1644 cmxe2x88x921.
To 13.82 g (81.2 mmoles) of product a) in 1.12 l of acetone, 335 ml of water and 28.35 ml of acetic acid at xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C., add with spatulas 22.32 g (141.2 mmoles) of KMnO4.
Stir for 1 hour 30 minutes, then filter.
Evaporate the acetone from the filtrate, then extract with CH2Cl2 and dry over Na2SO4.
Evaporate under vacuum and purify by flash chromatography (eluant: heptane:CH2Cl2:AcOEt; 88:10:2).
Recover 3.53 g of a colorless liquid (21%).
RMN (CDCl3): xcex44.3 (q, 2H, OCH2CH3); 4.2 (s, 1H, OH); 2.3 (s, 3H, CH3CO); 2,1 (dd, 1H, CH2CH); 1.8 (m, 2H, CH2CH); 1.3 (t, 3H, OCH2CH3); 0.9 (dd, 6H, CH(CH3)2).
IR (CHCl3): xcexdOH: 3510 cmxe2x88x921; xcexdCO (ketone and ester): 1717 cmxe2x88x921.
To 3.31 g (16.4 mmoles) of product b) in 33 ml of ethanol at 0xc2x0 C., add 0.62 g (16.4 mmoles) of sodium borohydride in 15 minutes. Stir for 5 minutes, then evaporate the ethanol.
The residue is taken up in HCl 2N and extracted twice with Et2O. The ethereal phases are dried over sodium sulfate, then evaporated. Purify by flash chromatography (eluant: heptane: Et2O: CH2Cl2; 70:20:10).
Recover 0.81 g of the least polar diastereoisomer (25%).
RMN (CDCl3): xcex44.3 (q, 2H, OCH2CH3); 3.8 (m, 1H, CHxe2x80x94OH); 3.5 (s, 1H, OH); 2.3 (d, 1H, OH); 1.9 (dd, 1H, CH2xe2x80x94CH); 1.8-1.7 (m, 2H, CH2CH, CH(CH3)2); 1.4 (t, 3H, OCH2CH3); 1.15 (d, 3H, CHxe2x80x94CH3); 1 (d, 3H, CH(CH3)2); 0.85 (d, 3H, CH(CH3)2).
IR (CHCl3): xcexdOH: 3528 cmxe2x88x921; xcexdCO: 1721 cmxe2x88x921.
To 0.48 g (2.35 mmoles) of product c) dissolved in 10 ml of ethyl ether at 0xc2x0 C., add 0.36 ml (2.58 mmoles) of triethylamine, then 0.2 ml (2.58 mmoles) of methanesulfonic acid chloride. Stir for 1 night at room temperature.
The medium next is washed with H2O, then soda 0.5 N, then water.
Dry over sodium sulfate and evaporate.
Recover 0.57 g of a viscous oil (86%).
RMN (CDCl3): xcex44.8 (q, 1H, CHxe2x80x94OSO2CH3); 4.3 (m, 2H, OCH2CH3); 3.6 (s, 1H, OH); 2.2 (dd, 1H, CH2CH); 1.9 (m, CH(CH3)2); 1.7 (dd, 1H, CH2CH); 1.5 (d, 3H, CHxe2x80x94CH3); 1.4 (m, 3H, OCH2CH3); 1 (dd, 6H, CH(CH3)2).
IR (CHCl3): xcexdOH: 3518 cmxe2x88x921; xcexdCO: 1728 cmxe2x88x921.
To 0.33 g (2.12 mmoles) of 4-(methoxy)-benzylsulfide in 1.3 ml ethanol, add 0.97 ml (2.12 mmoles) of sodium ethylate (2.2 M in ethanol). Stir for 5 minutes and add this solution to 0,54 g (1.91 mmoles) of product d) in 8.8 ml of ethanol. Stir for 4 hours at 70xc2x0 C. then 1 night at room temperature.
Evaporate the ethanol and take up the residue in AcOEt. Wash with H2O, NaOH 1N, then water.
Dry over sodium sulfate and evaporate.
Purify by flash chromatography (eluant: heptane:Et2O; 98:2 then 97:3).
Recover 0.23 g (35%).
RMN (CDCl3): xcex47.2 (d, 2H, CHAr); 6.8 (d, 2H, CHAr): 4.3 (q, 2H, OCH2CH3); 3.8 (s, 3H, OCH3 and dd, 2H, CH2S); 3.4 (s, 1H, OH); 2.8 (q, 1H, CHS); 2 (dd, 1H, CH2CH); 1.7-1.5 (m, 2H, CHCH2); 1.3 (t, 3H, OCH2CH3); 1.25 (d, 3H, CH3CH); 1 (d, 3H, CH(CH3)2), 0.9 (d, 3H, CH(CH32).
IR (CHCl3): xcexdOH: 3526 cmxe2x88x921; xcexdCO: 1723 cmxe2x88x921.
To 0.31 g (0.91 mmole) of product d) in 6 ml of ethanol, add 3.18 ml (3.18 mmoles) of soda 1N. Stir for 1 night at 80xc2x0 C. Dilute with H2O and extract with AcOEt. Acidify the aqueous phase with HCl 1N and extract with CH2Cl2. Dry over sodium sulfate and evaporate. Crystallize by adding petroleum ether and a few drops of ethyl ether to the residue. Recover after filtration 0.123 g (43%).
RMN (CDCl3): xcex47.3 (d, 2H, CHAr); 6.8 (d, 2H, CHAr); 3.7 (s, 3H, OCH3 and dd, 2H, CH2S); 3,3 (s, 1H, OH); 2.9 (q, 1H, CHCH3); 2 (dd, 1H, CH2CH); 1.8 (m, 1H, CH2CH); 1.7 (dd, 1H, CH2CH); 1.3 (d, 3H, CH3CH); 1 (d, 3H, CH(CH3)2), 0.9 (d, 3H, CH(CH3)2).

To 21.84 g of xcex2AD-mix in 70 ml of tert-butanol and 70 ml of water stirred for 20 minutes, add 1.16 g (12 mmoles) of methane sulfonamide.
Cool to 0xc2x0 C., then add 2.08 g (12 mmoles) of product a) of intermediary 22.
Stir for 2 days at room temperature. Add 18 g of sodium sulfite and stir for 2 hours.
Extract with AcOEt and wash the organic phase twice with KOH 2N.
Dry over sodium sulfate and evaporate.
Purify by flash chromatography (eluant: CH2Cl2:AcOEt:MeOH; 95:4:1).
Recover 1.88 g (77%).
RMN (CDCl3): xcex44.3 (q, 2H, OCH2CH3); 3.9 (m, 1H, CHOH; 3.4 (s, 1H, OH); 2.05 (d, 1H, OH); 1.7-1.5 (m, 3H, CH2CH); 1.3 (t, 3H, OCH2CH3); 1.25 (d, 3H, CH3CH); 1 (d, 3H, CH(CH3)2); 0.9 (d, 3H, CH(CH3)2).
IR (CHCl3): xcexdOH: 3518 cmxe2x88x921; xcexdCO: 1724 cmxe2x88x921.
To 6.76 g (33.1 mmoles) of product a) in 200 ml of CH2Cl2 at 0xc2x0 C., add 9.4 ml (132 mmoles) of DMSO, then 18.7 g (132 mmoles) of P2O5.
Stir for 30 minutes at room temperature, then add another 9.38 g of P2O5.
Stir for 16 hours at room temperature, then add 32.3 ml (231.7 mmoles) of triethylamine in 15 minutes.
Stir for 1 hour at room temperature, then add 200 ml of HCl 1N at 0xc2x0 C.
Decant, wash the organic phase twice with HCl 1N. Purify by flash chromatography (eluant: heptane:AcOET; 95:5).
Recover 3.25 g of oil (48%).
RMN (CDCl3): xcex44.3 (q, 2H, OCH2CH3); 4.2 (s, 1H, OH); 2.3 (s, 3H, CH3CO); 2.1 (dd, 1H, CH2CH); 1.9 (dd, 1H, CH2CH); 1.8 (m, 1H, CH2CH); 1.3 (t, 3H, OCH2CH3); 0.95 (dd, 6H, CH(CH3)2).
IR (CHCl3): xcexdOH: 3504 cmxe2x88x921; xcexdCO (ester+ketone): 1716 cmxe2x88x921.
To 0.674 g (3.33 mmoles) of product b) in 10 ml of ethanol, add 0.585 g (3.66 mmoles) of o-benzylhydroxylamine hydrochlorate and 0.27 ml (3.33 mmoles) of pyridine.
Stir at 95xc2x0 C. for 3 hours.
Evaporate the ethanol and take up the residue with H2O.
Extract with 3xc3x9750 ml of AcOEt.
Dry the organic phase and evaporate under vacuum.
Recover 1 g of a colorless oil (98%).
RMN (CDCl3): xcex47.3 (m, 5H, CHAr); 5.15 (s, 2H, CH2Ar); 4.2 (q, 2H, OCH2CH3); 3.9 (s, 1H, OH); 1.9 (m, 5H, CH3Cxe2x95x90N and CH2CH); 1.8 (m, 1H, CH2CH); 1.3 (t, 3H, OCH2CH3); 0.95 (dd, 6H, CH(CH3)2).
IR (CHCl3): xcexdOH: 3514 cmxe2x88x921; xcexdCO: 1726 cmxe2x88x921.
To 0.737 g (2.4 mmoles) of product c) in 20 ml of methanol, add 1.35 g (21.6 mmoles) of sodium cyanohydroboride, then 5.13 ml of hydrochloric methanol dropwise.
Stir for 1 night and evaporate under vacuum.
The residue is taken up with HCl 1N and extracted three times with AcOEt.
Wash the organic phase wtih NaOH 1N, then H2O.
Purify by flash chromatography (eluant: heptane:AcOEt; 9:1).
Recover 0.625 g of a colorless oil (84%).
RMN (DMSO): xcex47.3 (m, 5H, HAr); 6.2 (d, 0.4H, NH); 6 (d, 0.6H, NH); 4.5 (dd, 2H, CH2Ar); 4 m, 2H, OCH2CH3); 3.25 (m, 0.6H, CHNH); 3 (m, 0.4H, CHNH); 1.7-1.4 (m, 3H, CH2CH); 1.2 (t, 3H, OCH2CH3); 1.05 (dd, 2H, CH3CH); 0.9 (dd, 3H, CH(CH3)2); 0.8 (dd, 3H, CH(CH3)2).
IR (CHCl3): xcexdOH: 3514 cmxe2x88x921; xcexdCO: 1723 cmxe2x88x921.
To 0.6 g (1.95 mmoles) of product d) in 10 ml of ethanol, add 3.9 ml of soda 1N.
Stir at 100xc2x0 C. for 6 hours. Evaporate the ethanol and take up the residue with H2O. Neutralize to pH 6 with H2SO4 1 M.
Evaporate to dryness and take up the residue with methanol. Filter, evaporate.
Recover 0.55 g of a white foam (100%).
RMN (DMSO): xcex47.3 (m, 5H, HAr); 6.6 (d, 0.4H, NH); 6.4 (d, 0.6H, NH); 4.9 (s, 0.4H, OH); 4.8 (s, 0.6H, OH); 4.55 (m, 2H, CH2Ar); 2.9 (m, 1H, CHNH); 1.8-1.4 (m, 3H, CH2CH); 1 (dd, 3H, CH3CH); 0.9-0.8 (m, 6H, CH(CH3)2).
IR (CHCl3): xcexdOH: 3416 cmxe2x88x921; xcexdCO: 1724 cmxe2x88x921.